Trioka
by GillyTweed
Summary: Clarke and the other delinquents are detained by the Ark. Costia and Lexa try to save her, but it seems she doesn't actually need saving. OT3 Clextia AU


Trioka

Pairing: Clextia

Rating: Children be Wary (K+)

Notes: so this is a little different from my other fics. for one it isnt just Clexa, also most of the context and a lot of the background choices were made through essentially random selection, so it turned out different than it would have if i actually had to think of everything myself.

Hisses of pain escaped clenched jaws as the sounds of gunfire faded into the night. The sound of a sword being drawn through flesh and a breathy gurgle was followed by running feet, sliding through leaves as the warrior dropped down to kneel next to the fallen Commander. A tan hand clamped down on the wound in Lexa's leg, as the other gripped her dripping blade tightly. The younger warrior attempted to stand but was pushed down by her companion.

"Kostia, let me up!"

The words are laced with pain, but the Commander was nothing if not stubborn. Costia glanced down at her lover before scanning the trees for more enemies. It had become unnervingly silent after the attack that had downed the younger brunette, but that didn't mean their enemies were gone.

"Kostia! I am Heda, you will do as I say."

Lexa hissed, determined to continue their mission despite the shooting pains in her thigh and shoulder. Her hand gripped the bullet graze on her left shoulder, dark blood soaking into her gloves. A quiet, humor filled snort from the older girl hovering above her was her response.

"The fact that you still think I listen to you is adorable. Now lay still."

The younger warrior once again tried to sit up, but sank back down amongst the leaves with a grunt of agony.

"But Klark- "

"We will save Klark, but there is not much we can do while you are injured. Besides, Lincoln has said she and the other Sky children are safe for now. We have time."

Lexa pressed her head into the soft loam, clenching her eyes shut in frustration. It had been over a month since Clarke and her group of Delinquents had gone to meet with the rest of their people, but had been subsequently captured and detained within the Arks confines.

Clarke had explained that they were to be pardoned for their crimes once the rest of their population had made it to the ground, but it seemed their governing body, or 'The Council', had gone back on their word. A deep ache bloomed in Costia's chest as she thought of their other lover, trapped within the metal walls of the structure she had admitted to detesting so much. She wished nothing more than to have the blonde in their arms once again. To sleep with the knowledge that both her loves were safe. Shaking her head to clear the painful thoughts, she returned to scanning the trees. Spying a figure through the tall trunks her breath caught.

Feeling a sudden tightening of Costia's grip on her wound, Lexa groaned. Lifting her head to ask her to loosen her hold, she paused, stunned at the sight before her.

Clarke, moving silently through the trees, only seen due to the light reflecting off her blonde hair. She glided across the ground, barely disturbing the brush. It was awe inspiring, especially considering the memories, held by both Costia and Lexa, of her crashing through the forest like a child. Blue eyes widened as she caught sight of them, surprise and then happiness sparkled in their depths.

She paused briefly, looking over her shoulder and speaking to an unseen figure, then made her way over to them silently. Now able to see the blood slowly covering the ground, dripping from underneath tense hands, her smile fell and her brow furrowed in worry.

Costia pushed down the urge to pull the blonde into a searing kiss; the warm feeling of blood pooling under her palm keeping her still. Clarke pulled her pack from her shoulders, resting it on the ground next to her. Before she could move any further, the sounds of someone loudly moving through the trees and the sound of rapid gunfire filled the air. As the roar of the rifle died down, Clarkes eyes became dark, a glare being set onto her features.

Slowly, the blonde stood, removing the pistol from its holster at her hip, a long silencer screwed into the barrel. With angry eyes she scanned the trees, a scary calm washing over her posture. The two warriors watched with wide eyes. It took a lot to make Clarke truly angry, so to see her aim a pistol at one of the Ark's, one of her people's, soldiers, the Sky people must have really _pissed_ her off. Leveling the pistol, the blonde paused, tilting her head to the side, listening, then raised her hand almost as a signal. Then she fired.

The soldier fell in time with the sound of a muffled crack; the normal roar of the gun that the two brunettes were used to oddly quiet. They remained silent as the tense healer once again kneeled beside them, pulling bandages from her bag.

A light rustling drew Costia's attention. She whipped her head around, blade ready, but paused, suddenly very aware of how calm Clarke was and the bodies that moved in the trees with a grace that they hadn't possessed before. In the back of her mind, the uninjured warrior registered her hand being moved, then pressed over a pad of bandages, and Clarkes muffled instructions to apply pressure, her sight focused on the delinquents in the trees. The teens each gripped a pistol, silenced similarly to Clarkes, and every now and again, they would aim and a muffled crack would signal another fallen Ark soldier. Each of them, Monty, Jasper, Harper, and countless others, held grim looks filled with anger. Whatever the Ark had done, it had turned the Delinquents into powerful enemies. It was as unnerving as it was awe inspiring.

Swallowing, she exchanged a look with Lexa, who held a similarly shocked expression. Costia was used to the delinquents being soft, squishy and defenceless, not these deadly creatures that moved through the shadows with skills on par with Trikru warriors. The older warrior was brought back to the present by a pair of fingers snapping near her face. Blinking, she looked at the healer across from her.

"How long has she been bleeding?"

Costia opened and closed her mouth a few times as she tried to focus.

"A few minutes. You found us just after she was shot."

Her response was stuttered and jumbled, but understandable apparently, as Clarke nodded.

"Alright, the bullet looks like it went all the way through her leg without hitting any major veins or arteries, and her shoulder is just grazed, so it should be safe enough to move her. Where is your camp?"

The healers tone was commanding. It held the expectation of being answered as well as an edge of anger. The tone of suppressed fury made the two warriors shiver. Swallowing, Costia pointed in its general direction. They had set up camp a safe distance from the Arks crash site, well out of range of its patrols, but from their current position, it wasn't far.

The blonde nodded, face impassive. The older brunette tugged nervously at her braids, uncaring of the black blood being smeared into the brown locks. Clarke was angry at the Ark, but Costia couldn't shake the feeling that she may be angry at them, her and Lexa, as well. It had been a month since the Ark had fallen from the sky. A month since Clarke and the Delinquents had gone to meet up with their people. A month since they had been captured. Was she angry with them for not rescuing her? They had tried, but the Sky people's guns had proved difficult to counter, and too many warriors had been lost. They had no choice but to pull back. Several more reasons why they hadn't saved the blonde ran through her mind, but all sounded hollow in the presence of a visibly angry Clarke. Suddenly, she found herself rambling, trying to provide answers for their failure.

"We were trying to save you, but the Arks guns were too much. Too many warriors were lost. We had no choice but to- "

Suddenly, lips were on hers, a hand at the nape of her neck pulling her forward. Her eyes slide shut unbidden, and her muscles relaxed against her will. The grip on her sword loosened until it fell at her side with a dull thump. Her own hands came up to cradle the blondes face, reveling in her presence.

An indignant noise from below them drew them apart. Looking down, the sight of Lexa pouting up at them brought forth giggles from both of them. Suppressing her chuckles, Clarke bent down, enveloping the Commander in a kiss of her own with a happy hum. After parting, Clarke gave them both a soft smile.

"I am not angry with you. Lincoln managed to get us periodic messages through Raven. He told me what you've been trying to do."

Lexa attempted to sit up and join the conversation on equal grounds with the other two, but sank back down clutching her shoulder. Huffing, she directed a question at the blonde.

"How did you escape? And learn to move through the forest? Honestly, you're on par with some of the more senior Seconds, at least."

The healer grinned, obviously excited at the compliment, but the crack of rifle fire brought a frown to her face once again.

"We're too in the open. We'll have plenty of time to talk once we get to your camp."

The two warriors nodded, agreeing as the gun fire sounded closer. Pulling a horn from her belt, Costia sounded the retreat, calling their scattered scouts home. As she did so, Clarke signaled the delinquents in the trees, who began dropping down from their perches, landing in agile crouches. From the shadows, Lincoln came forward, nodding to the commander and Costia in respect. After nod from Clarke, the warrior knelt next to his Heda.

"May I carry you, Commander?"

Lexa looked as though she was about to object, but a pointed glare from the healer behind him had her nodding grudgingly. The large man scooped her into his arms with ease, cradling the injured woman carefully. Clarke motioned for Costia to take the lead as the delinquents surrounded them in a loose circle, scanning the trees for threats. Clarke walked just behind the leading warrior, pistol clutched in her hand wit her eyes straining to see any figures through the darkness.

The walk isn't far, only a few minutes, and it is mostly filled with silence broken only by the odd hiss of pain from Lexa, or one of the Delinquents stepping too loudly. As they draw nearer to the camp, a guard yells for them to halt, demanding identification. Costia steps forward.

"It is Kostia Kom Trikru. With me is the Heda and allied Sky people."

The guard pauses, examining the group, slowly moving her torch from side to side, her other hand gripping her swords hilt. Catching sight of the injured Commander, the guard's eyes widen. She steps aside, allowing entrance into the camp.

"Should I send for a healer, Commander?"

The guard asks, voice tinged with worry, as the group files past. Lincoln stops next to the warrior so Lexa could speak with her properly.

"No, that won't be necessary, however, if you could inform all the returning warriors of the Sky peoples presence as well as have someone organize accommodations for them, I would be grateful."

The guard snapped a salute, then scurried into the camp, calling for a replacement guard. The Delinquents followed, eager to rest after escaping the Ark. Once all the teens are safely with in the camps confines, Costia motions for Clarke and Lincoln to follow.

She leads them to a tent near the centre of camp. It is large, easily the size of a small house. Without hesitation, the brunette slips inside, followed closely be her companions. The inside is sparsely furnished, with only a table and several chairs placed in the centre of the space, and a curtain at the back sectioning off a sleeping area.

The older brunette crosses the tent in a few strides, drawing back the curtain, revealing a large bed covered with furs and blankets. Costia looks at Lincoln, holding the heavy curtain aside to give him access.

"Place Leksa here, please."

The man does so without question, setting the injured Commander atop the furs gently. Straightening, he turns to Clarke. She smiles and nods gratefully.

"Thank you, Lincoln. Go be with Octavia. You've spent enough time apart as it is."

Lincoln nodded in return, understanding the dismissal. There is only a small pause after he exits before Clarke is once again kissing Costia. She had missed them dearly while imprisoned, yearning for their presence, and feeling lonely despite being surrounded by the other delinquents almost constantly. Her hands gripped the other girl tightly, one clutching at the back of her jacket, and the other entwining its fingers among curly locks. Clarke could feel hands grip her hips almost painfully, but she didn't care, too engrossed in being close to one of her loves.

A familiar indignant noise drew them both apart, chuckling. Keeping her grip on Costia, Clarke turned her head to look at the beds occupant. Lexa sat slumped against a pile of furs, a cute pout adorning her lips. The younger brunette refused to look at the other two, too focused on dejectedly fiddling with loose threads, until slim fingers cupped her jaw, lifting her gaze upward. Her two lovers stood above her, pack and jackets suddenly absent, smirking. Clarke leaned down, trailing her fingers up until her palm cradled the nape of the older girl's neck, then pressed her lips to the pouting warriors.

Meanwhile, Costia had gotten to work removing the armour that still adorned the Commanders body. Soon, a long coat, leather tunic, armbraces, boots and countless weapons soon joined the jackets and pack on the floor. Pulling back, the older warrior watched as her two lovers kissed heatedly. She couldn't deny that the sight didn't arouse her, but now was the time for rest, other activities could wait.

Tapping the blonde healers shoulder, she moved around to Clarkes other side to dig through the chest at the base of the bed. Withdrawing sleep clothes, thin cotton pants and shirts, for all three of them, she placed them on the end of the bed as her partners finally ended their kiss. The older warriors smiled fondly before speaking.

"We need to change and then you'll tell us how you escaped, yes?"

Clarke nodded, then moved to help remove the Commanders, now very much unsalvageable, pants. One of the legs of the garment was cut clean off and the majority of the fabric was stained in dark blood. After surprisingly little protest, she and Costia had managed to change the younger of the warriors into the sleep clothes. Lexa lay back as her lovers changed, face drawn. While she did have an impressive pain tolerance, having a hole punched through her leg by a high velocity projectile did strain the limits of said tolerance. She allowed her eyes to slide shut, breathing deeply as a twinge of pain shot through her.

A dip in the beds surface brought her back to reality. Opening her eyes, she watched as the two other girls adjusted furs and pillows, and Lexa herself, until they were situated comfortably on either side of her. A smile crept onto her lips as their arms swung over her torso, minding her shoulder and leg, and cuddled into her sides. The all encompassing warmth drew out a deep sigh of contentment from the injured warrior. Turning her head to look at the blonde resting beside her, she prompted the healer for her story.

Clarkes lips twitched into a grimace. Breathing deeply, she began her tale.

"When we got to the Ark, they had already set up camp. A fence around the perimeter and such."

The two warriors nodded. This they were aware of, having sent scouts as soon as the metal structure had hit the ground. Since, the Sky People had progressed to actual walls and better fortification around their camp.

"We were let in, but were arrested right after. Apparently Kane and my mother were having trouble keeping people under control, so they needed to make examples of us."

The blondes tone had become bitter, obviously not pleased in the least with her people's choices.

"Apparently, they made some changes to the Exodus Charter, their laws, once they reached the ground, which made our pardon null and void."

Clarke made an irritated noise, pressing her forehead into Lexa's uninjured shoulder, blonde locks falling to cover her face.

"Honestly, I don't even understand how that worked, but whatever. We were locked up, let out for a couple hours a day to walk around a yard. Raven wasn't locked up because they needed her skills. Lincoln somehow always managed to sneak to the fence to see Octavia. He instructed us on how to move quietly and gave us tips to climb trees. We were lucky that there were a few trees in the centre of the yard to practice on. So essentially, we spent the last month learning to walk quietly and climb trees until we had the distraction we needed to get out, which I'm pretty sure was you guys actually."

Costia and Lexa exchanged looks. So they had helped in some way. The blonde smiled at their wonderment.

"Raven managed to smuggle us the unissued pistols from the armoury and turned off the electric fence in the yard, then we high tailed it out of there."

Costia lifted her head, supporting it with her hand, a questioning look on her face.

"How did you all learn to shoot so accurately? Last time I checked, the only person with particular skill with a pistol was you. All the other Sky children had been using rifles."

At that, Clarke gained a blank expression that could only be described as disappointment and exasperation so strong it almost made the two warriors feel guilty just from seeing it. Sighing, the blonde answered.

"For some ungodly reason, what was left of the Council, namely my mother and Kane, thought that anyone above the age of fourteen needed to be able to defend themselves. Meaning, they had everyone learn how to shoot a pistol."

She paused, rubbing her eyes in vexation.

"Including prisoners."

The healer threw herself onto her back, staring up at the canvas of the tents roof with barely contained frustration.

"Why? What the hell, Mom? In what world is teaching your prisoners how to hurt you a good idea? It did help us escape, mind, but really? Reeeeaaaally?"

Lexa and Costia watched, extremely amused as their lover rambled out her frustrations. She cared too much, thought too much and strategized enough for both sides of a fight, so it really wasn't very surprising that the blonde was becoming frustrated at the choices of her enemies. The healer continued to ramble for several moments, her face going through a range of emotions in seconds, and arms motioning in increasingly violent motions until she let out a large breath and relaxed all at once. Silence stretched for a good minute until it was broken by laughter. Lexa pressed a kiss to the flushed blonde's cheek, unable to hide her smile.

"Feel better?"

Costia asked with a toothy grin. Clarke nodded in response, hiding her face in Lexa's neck. The younger brunette rested her head against the blondes, and exchanged a look with Costia. While Clarkes story explained how they escaped for the most part, and explained their skills, it didn't explain the unbridled rage that had its grip on all the Sky children. There was more to the story, but Clarke seemed to be avoiding it.

"Klark…"

Lexa began slowly, a bit concerned about the answer.

"What did the Sky people do to make you willing to kill your own people?"

The blonde lay still, face still hidden against the Commanders shoulder. After a few moments, she responded.

"Can I tell you tomorrow?"

The question is quiet, almost inaudible, but the two warriors manage to catch it none the less. Both brunettes nod, worry filling them. Whatever had happened had shaken the healer greatly, but they would give her the space she needed. Until she was ready, they would just have to settle for the comfort they could provide, rather than fix the situation. Shifting, Lexa brought her arm up and around to embrace the blonde, pulling her close. Costia reached over, taking Clarkes hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. They would wait patiently until she was ready to tell them what was wrong.

Each girl gave a long, contented sigh. Finally, they were altogether. Finally, they could sleep peacefully.

Endnotes: So how was my first foray into Ot3 ships?

If you have any questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress come follow me on tumblr GillyTweed


End file.
